A Different Point of View
by Majestic Moose
Summary: A series of short pieces that I wrote for an assignment back in seventh and eighth grades. Mainly they are just rewriten scenes from various character's points of view (thus the title).
1. A Very Eventful Day

A Different Point of View  
  
A/N: This collection is just a bunch of stuff that I had to do as part of an assignment, "Reading Logs," that spanned my entire seventh and eighth grade years. I figured I might as well put it up here, too, for your reading pleasure! Mostly, it's just scenes from the books rewritten in the point of view of various characters (thus the title). That said, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Very Eventful Day  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I never thought that I would be picked as the fourth Triwizard champion, mainly because I never put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore seemed upset, not to mention Madame Maxime, and especially Kacaroff. In you I entrust the events of today...a day that I will never forget.  
  
We'd gotten out of Double Potions with the Slytherins early, which made today a joyous occasion. Snape was being his usual, rotten self, and since he favored the Slytherins, things weren't much better. Anyhow, the reason was because the whole school, along with the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegates would be attending an assembly, and we were all excited to find out who the school champions would be. That was the purpose of the assembly.  
  
After Dumbledore had quieted the Great Hall, he gave a speech, and we would soon find out the champions. I kept my fingers crossed, hoping that Angelina would be chosen as Hogwarts champion, over pretty boy Diggory.  
  
All eyes were on the Goblet of Fire, because it was just about to make it's decision. It sputtered, and red sparks flew into the air, carrying along with them a piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it, looked at it, and announced, "The Durmstrang champion is--Viktor Krum!" No surprise there; Krum was a legendary quidditch player, so you could automatically assume he had expertise in lots of other areas in magic.  
  
The Goblet spit out another name into Dumbledore's hand. "The Beauxbatons champion," Dumbledore declared, "is Felur Delacour!" Felur turned out to be the veela-looking girl that I had seen the night before. She got up gracefully from her seat, and, beaming, walked up behind the curtain where Krum had gone.  
  
At last the moment had come. Dumbledore received the last piece of paper from the Goblet. "And finally, our Hogwarts champion is--Cedric Diggory!" I clapped, but only half-heartedly. I glanced at the Hufflepuff table. The Hufflepuffs were ecstatic, all of them had a smile on their face, and many patted Cedric on the back. I knew that I should have been happy, because this was one of Hufflepuff's few times to shine. Gryffindor was always loaded with honor, but I guess it might have just been that I didn't really like Cedric. No particular reason, although his dad was a little too--proud--when we met him at the World Cup.  
  
"Too bad Angelina didn't make it," I muttered to Ron, but suddenly diverted my thoughts when a fourth name sprung out of the Goblet. Dumbledore silently read it, obviously disconcerted, and then looked straight at me, his eyes like a hawk's. My stomach did a topsy-turvy; I knew something was wrong. Still looking straight into my eyes, he said, loud and clear, "Harry Potter."  
  
I didn't move a mussle. I could just stare. Only one thought came into my mind at that time: I didn't put my name into the Goblet. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. Dumbledore motioned for me to come up. "Harry, would you please come up here?"  
  
I silently followed him up the stairs, and went back with the others. They all seemed excited, and I didn't fit in that category; I was sullen.  
  
Felur asked me if they needed the champions to take pictures, and when I told her I was another champion, she went ballistic. "But he ziz too 'oung! He cannot possibly compete! A thousand galleons prize money! This is a chance many would die for!"  
  
That's when Professor Moody saved my butt. "Maybe someone is hoping that Harry will die," Professor Moody said in his usual gruff voice. Eventually the teachers had a big argument about my participation in the tournament, but I had to compete. Once my name came out of the Goblet, the rules said that I was forced to compete.  
  
So now I'm stuck in some stupid tournament that I didn't even want to be in in the first place, and the only good part is the prize money. The Hufflepuffs are blistering mad at me, and Ron isn't speaking to me. He just doesn't believe that I didn't put my name in the Goblet. He thinks I betrayed him, but I would never do that! People like that just can't be your true friends...he's no better than Malfoy!  
  
Well, I'm tired. It's been a long, eventful day, and I need some time to forget it's events. Maybe someday I'll be glad I was in the tournament. It'll be a good experience, but I just wonder when I won't be the one in trouble!  
  
-Harry 


	2. A Lost Letter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Lost Letter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Why haven't you been responding to my letters? I've written you more times than I can count this summer, and you still haven't sent me a single letter back! I had been thinking that it was Errol's fault (he's our ancient owl), but I understand that you haven't been writing to anyone else, either. If you don't get back to me soon, then I don't know what I'll do-- but whatever it is, it'll be drastic.  
  
Well, assuming that you receive this letter, I'll tell you what's been happening around here: absolutely nothing! Oh, Percy's locked himself up in his room, reading "Prefects and Their Later Careers"--him and his self love, honestly! I'm telling you, if we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family--maybe even another Voldemort--he's very ambitious, and extremely arrogant.  
  
Ginny won't shut up about you--she's your ultimate fan! She's so in love with you that it's sickening, you'll have to see for yourself, if you can come over sometime. I've been asking you all summer, and I'm going to ask again: can you come over to my house?! If the muggles will let you it'd be great! We could even practice Quidditch, and maybe you'd let me try out your Nimbus 2000 (all I've got is a very dated Shooting Star).  
  
Hermione is obsessing over her holiday schoolwork, but I don't think I'll even start mine until the day we go back, how about you? Then again, Hermione's work is always so long, it'd take forever to get the load finished, and she would have to start it right away.  
  
Well, if you don't write me back this time, don't be surprised if a flying car shows up at your bedroom window--I told you it'd be drastic.  
  
There's no more to say here, hope to hear from you (if not I will see you) soon!!  
  
Your friend,  
Ron 


	3. The Horrifying Howler

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Horrifying Howler  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I starred down in horror at the scarlet envelope that a tawny owl had just dropped in front of me. "Why do I deserve this?" I muttered darkly. "How cruel, how heartless..." However, there was no time to despair, I had to run! Quick as a flash, and with an expression of pure trepidation, I bolted from the Great Hall, holding the Howler in front of me as if it were a bomb about to explode. Suddenly, it burst, and the halls resounded with the deafening voice of my mother: "I don't know what you were thinking, flying that car to school, once was enough, and this time in plain daylight, anyone could have seen you, and there have been some muggle sightings of what they thought was a flying car; no doubt you! I don't care what your excuse was: that the gate to the Hogwarts Express was closed, which is nearly impossible, but even if it was, you should have just told someone that it was, rather than risking your father's job and being expelled from school, and you're lucky you weren't! And as if that wasn't enough, you even managed to run the car into the Whomping Willow, and loose it in the Forbidden Forest, where it's no doubt running wild by now. You could do with taking a leaf out of Percy's book, or you'll end up like the twins, always in trouble. I hope this has taught you a lesson, and I don't want you to come crying to me about how I embarrassed you, because I could have put far more in this letter!" Utterly miserable and defeated, I ripped up the Howler, which had certainly done the damage that it was supposed to, and headed back to the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you think they won't recognize me if I wear a bag on my head?" I asked my friends, doing my best to hide my face. I knew for sure the Slytherin's were going to have a field day, and wouldn't quit harassing me with the event for quite some time.  
  
Parents sure do know how to spoil your day. I was unfortunate to receive a Howler, the ultimate in punishments--and the worst of it was yet to come. 


End file.
